Foreveri mean it!
by Aoyama-Sama
Summary: Sora wakes up one morning and he's alone in a nice hotel. he finds that Riku brought him there after a bar fight, and now he finds that Riku has gone away, but Sora has fallen for his best friend, and is determined to get him back! no matter what!
1. Chapter 1

Sora opened his eyes groggily, seeing the plaster of his ceiling had been replaced with the tiles of another's home. He had no recollection from last night, but as he yawned, a sharp pain struck through his body. He had been hit apparently, for there was a bandage on his cheek and the corner of his mouth. The brown hair he usually had spiked was damp, and smelt like kiwis. The covers that hid him were dark blue, opposite from his clean white ones at his home. With furrowed brows, he threw them off and saw he was also mostly naked, save his white and black checkered boxers.

"Wha…?" He murmured, sitting up. He saw the ancient painting on the wall, and looked to the window, which had the blinds up and curtains to the side. He could see it was either early morning or late night, for there were barely any cars on the roads below. He stood up, seeing his legs also had some bandages as well. He moved to the window and put his warm hand on the cold window. Outside his window, directly, was a sign. He was at a fancy hotel, for this room was clean, and everything looked so expensive. He had no clothes in the room, and he didn't know where his phone was. He sat on the sill after opening the window and let the November air hit his bare back. As the man sat there, his thoughts wandered to the unknown events of last night. The only thing he could collect was that he had gotten dumped by Kairi. He heard steps on the stairs so he looked to the door and waited. They were much too small to be a man's, and as the door was pushed open, Sora was relieved to see it was a maid – thinking he had been kidnapped by a rapist.

"Good morning Sir, just in time, your clothes have all been washed and your phone is here on top. Your friend left you some money when they departed, and told you to take it easy with your legs." She grinned, putting the clothes on the edge of the bed.

"What was their name… so I can thank them?" Sora stood up, sharp pains bolting through his legs.

"Ah, you know, he didn't tell me…" she looked to him with worried eyes. "Though, he carried you in here, paid for our best room, and left." She tapped her chin in confusion.

"Did you see his looks?" Sora cried softly, feeling it was useless.

"Besides his height? Nothing, the hallway he emerged in was out, so the lights didn't work… he had a nice voice though…" she said slowly.

"Was it a rapist?" He whispered quickly.

"Oh no!" the woman gasped. "Does your back or butt hurt?" She asked stupidly, but seriously.

"…No… it doesn't…" He said slowly.

"Then no, thank god!" she laughed nervously. "Plus… aren't you Sora? He told me your name, and your age… as if to prove he knew you." She said even slower than Sora had responded just before.

"…So it was a friend… and a guy… ha.. that doesn't narrow it down at all, just crosses out Kairi, Namine, and Laxeren." The boy chuckled slightly. "Th-Thank you Miss." He bowed to her as she bowed back and left the room.

This only complicated matters. If the friend was wealthy enough to afford this room, and leave extra money, then it had to be someone from the organization. Axel was with Roxas at all times, so it can't be him nor his brother… Xemnas, Xaldin, and Xigbar were all too greedy to want to pay for this room and then leave, and Xigbar wasn't on good terms with Sora…. If it didn't include Chemicals, Vexen wasn't in it, so he was crossed out…

Sora sat on the bed, scratching down names on a notepad he had found. So far, all he had marked out was Xigbar, Xaldin, Xemnas, and Vexen. Lexaeus was too busy being self-absorbed… Zexion wanted Sora gone, along with the rest of humanity, so he was out… Saix was with Xemnas all the time, so he was also out. Demyx, Luxordand Marluxia were marked out because they were clumsy with their money. He frowned deeply when he realized he had crossed out everyone in the organization!

He put it beside him and laid back, thinking of his true friends… Riku? Nah.. Riku was now dating Kairi, that's why she dumped him. He sat up when he heard someone running up the stairs. He hopped it wasn't for him, but his door was flung open and his brother spilled in in front of axel. Sora looked at them with wide blue eyes, surprised at their sudden apparition.

"Sora!" Roxas ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Man! I thought you were dead!" He laughed hysterically. Axel walked over to the hugging brothers and patted Sora's back.

"How's the cheek?" he asked calmly.

"…It's okay… How did I get here… what happened last night?" he groaned deeply.

"you really don't remember?" His brother sat down beside him. Axel wasn't one to feel awkward, but as his small lover took a deep breath, he interrupted him.

"Roxas, I'm going to wait in the car. Hurry up." He murmured and walked from the room, not wanting to see the result of the story being told.

"..Sora, Kairi dumped you, for Riku if you remember that much…" Roxas began in a shy voice. "Well… you kind of got drunk.. and you took a hit from a guy because you wouldn't give up your spot, and you went wild…. I can only imagine the massacre that would have happened if you had your keyblade. He attacked the man and you took a sword to the legs…" Roxas said slowly. "you got outside, but you ran directly into Riku on the sidewalk… he was with Kairi and I. I broke down and Axel had to take me home, and Riku took you here - "

"where is he then?" Sora broke in.

"…Out of town…" He murmured. "Him and Kairi… They left…" He whispered. Something jerked at Sora's heart and he looked hurt.

"But..But he was my friend!" sora yelled, standing up. "I saved him!" Sora screamed. Roxas looked up to him with sad eyes and nodded.

"I know…"

"I helped him.. he helped me… he couldn't have left! You're lying! I don't care that he's with Kairi! He shouldn't have left!" Sora fell to his knees, hiding his face in his hands. He cared very much about Riku, it touched him that Riku was so nice to fix him up and leave him here, but it killed him that he had left without a word. Roxas looked at his brother with equally watery eyes and stroked his damp hair.

'_Riku… riku was so nice to me.. he was always my best friend.. he taught me how to fight with a sword and a keyblade… he gave me my first life challenge… I had to retrieve him when I was still young…. Why… why would he leave? Why did he leave without telling me? Does he hate me… maybe he was my friend only for Kairi?... oh…. I wish he hadn't left….'_ Sora began trembling as his brother helped him to his feet again.

"You'll be okay, Sora…. He'll want you to be okay…" He whispered, hugging his brother. Roxas was crying, but Sora was dry-faced. "I'll drop you off at your home… o-okay?" He whispered.

"Okay…." Sora nodded, but he didn't want to go back. He shared his house with Riku and Demyx, he didn't want to go. He took a deep breath and pushed his brother back with a wide smile. "Can you take me to the beach instead?" He grinned.

"It's three in the morning!" Roxas chuckled, wiping his eyes.

"still! I want to go, would that be okay?" He asked softly, but still smiling.

"…Yeah… okay. I'll take you to the beach, Sora." Roxas confirmed, and wrapped an arm around his brother's neck. "You're so strong." He whispered before hugging him again.


	2. Chapter 2

His small, shoeless footprints dug into the sad as he stood at the shoreline, the waves crashing against his bandaged ankles. Roxas sat in the paopu, Axel standing behind him. Sora stared into the vast darkness, knowing the sea was forever going. He wondered if they left by plane or ship, he wondered if Riku would return, or if he was to get married to Kairi. The small man didn't want to move, he looked over his shoulder, remembering how he and Riku had played with swords when they were children on this very beach, how the three of them would sit in the Paopu fruit tree, and watch the sunset every day… He smiled suddenly and took off running towards the trees.

"what's he doing?" Axel murmured.

"He and Riku used to have a cave for only them. Kairi wasn't allowed in because she was a girl." Roxas smiled softly as his brother vanished.

Sora stumbled into the secret cave and saw that someone had written on the wall. He frowned and sat down in front of it. Someone had known the moon shined down on this spot, because the moon rays gleamed directly on the text. His eyes darted to the end and saw the man's signature, his best friend's signature! He scanned his eyes back up and began reading it. It ran like this:

"Are you okay? I assume your legs are valid now, since you had to walk to get here. Remember when I asked you to take a bite of the Paopu fruit? I still want you to. Okay? I have to be honest, I cried. When you came up to me and hugged, you told me you hurt.. and you want me to fix it. Kairi was freaking out, but she didn't like the fact I told her to go home. I took you to the nicest hotel, and bandaged you up there. I stayed with you for a while, sitting beside you. Did you know you talk in your sleep? It's cute. I kissed your head, and wrote something on your phone, have you seen that yet? Probably not, you rarely open your phone..Well… I told kairi my mom was in trouble on the off-islnads, so I left, but I'm not there… Kairi is still here, I didn't leave with her like I told Roxas.. Axel knows the truth, you should ask him if you want. Remember, this is our cave, come here when you're sad, kairi won't come in because there are," The note ended when it reached Sora old message, which read in really sloppy capital letters, "NO GIRLS ALLOWED!" Sora felt tears slip down his ample face, and he covered his mouth. He was so happy Riku left him something, but he instantly pulled out his phone, seeing someone had left an empty text message up. He read this on under his breath. It was an old poem Riku always sang, it wasn't his own, but he loved it all the same.

"Sub: Don't you see?

From: Riku

To pull you into my embrace, to hear you breathe, to see your face, to feel your heart beat softly with mine, to hold you tightly, leave reason behind, to draw you in, to taste your kiss, all heartbreak gone, nothing amiss, I'd lose myself inside your eyes, stay in love forever, Mesmerized. Do you get it, Sora? I don't love her. Don't you see? Run away with me, barefoot in the sand, walk by my side, rule all the lands. Hear our hearts beating with love so wild, our heads spinning with passion, my child. There's untamed joy we can't contain… Hypnotizing ardor we can't explain. We can share a bond we'll never forget…Sora… I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away, I wrote it in the sand, but the waves came and washed it away, I wrote your name in my heart, and forever it will stay…Sorry….END."

Sora looked at his phone screen, the words now illegible from the tears that have fallen on the smooth surfaced screen. He never knew the man liked him, but if Riku really liked sora, why run away? Sora stood up with determination and wiped his eyes quickly. He snapped his phone closed and smiled half-heartily.

He emerged from the cave and ran over to Roxas, almost ramming into his brother.

"Roxas!" He gasped, grabbing his shoulders. The blonde was startled at his brother's sudden eagerness. "I'm going to go find Riku! He dared me too." He grinned. Axel cackled loudly.

"I like his attitude!" He laughed. Roxas frowned deeply and looked from his boyfriend to his brother.

"You won't be able to… plus, he's with Kairi…" He murmured.

"..that.." Sora stopped. Did Roxas not know? "Kairi is still here, Roxas… Riku told me she was…" He said, confused.

"Yeah, Sorry Roxy, Riku didn't want to tell you.. Sora believes you most, and if riku told you that kairi was still here, Sora would have found out quicker, and he wouldn't have came here." He said slowly. "Riku knew the kid was coming here."

"Eh?" roxas looked to him.

"give me your car, Axel!" Sora pleaded suddenly.

"hell no!" Axel barked, clinging to his keys.

Roxas sat back on the low-hanging branch and smiled at his brother who was yelling at Axel to give him the keys. Roxas was proud his brother wanted to find Riku, and he knew he could do it. Sora spent half of his young life in hell trying to retrieve Riku, and everyone knows Sora will do it ten-times over just to make Riku happy. That's why it always killed the blonde brother when his younger sibling would be blind to Riku's feelings. Roxas knew about Riku, he knew everything about the man.

"Axel, just give him your keys." He huffed at his lover.

"but…" Axel looked at him, confused.

"Do it." He ordered.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed looking over to his brother in joy. Roxas smiled.

"Let him chase after Riku, I'll get you a new car if he kills this one." He bantered.

"Roxas!" Axel snapped, angry. The two brothers laughed heartily.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku walked outside his hotel and kicked a rock into the grass, his hands thrust deep into his pockets. His black hoodie was concealing, with its hood up over his head. The rain poured down and he looked about. He threw his head back, his narrow eyes closed. The rain slipped down his face, the warm tears streaking with the rain. He had never been so desperate in his life. He couldn't go back to Destiny Island, but if he stayed in one place too long, Sora would find him. He knew the man would find him sooner or later, he was good at it. His phone shook with a call, so he took it out and answered.

"Hey." Axel said slowly on the other end.

"Yeah?" Riku said in a calm voice.

"….He's out looking for you, but he's already left the island, he knows you aren't here… You better hope he doesn't die finding you, or Roxy will be all over your ass. He took my car, so if you see it, just pull up your hood." Axel sighed.

"It's okay," Riku chuckled bitterly. "I cut my hair, he won't recognize me." He murmured, pulling at his now shortened hair.

"He's going to kill you, Riku." Axel laughed. "Hey, I have to go, Roxy needs me, sorry. Bye." And he hung up. Riku smiled to the phone, happy Sora was after him.

The rain came down hard and the man began down the side walk. It was so hard to see due to the rain, so he just watched his feet as they dragged him along the pavement.

"wait…" He stopped, suddenly terrified. "Sora can't drive…"


	4. Chapter 4

Sora got out of the car, looking around. He had gotten to an Island called 'Kodoku' safely, and now he had to check if Riku was here. He slammed the car door shut and dropped the keys in his pocket, whistling as he went into a library, which he had parked in front of. Upon walking in, he was greeted with a gust of warm air and the scent of vanilla. He walked over to the counter and smiled politely.

"Hello, how may I help you, Cutie?" The female behind the counter giggled.

"Um, I was wondering if you've seen my friend? He looks like this…" He pulled out a picture from his pocket, which he always kept. He handed her the picture of Riku, and she observed it.

"He looks like the nice man from the café in 'Okashi'." She murmured. "But his hair was shorter and he wore glasses…" she looked to Sora with sorrowful eyes. "Sorry cutie, I haven't seen your friend, I've seen a look-a-like.." she shook her head.

"Oh… Riku doesn't wear glasses…" He said, taking the picture back with shaking fingers.

"How long has he been missing?" She said softly, wanting to help.

"Um… almost two days…" He replied sadly.

"Aw, you poor thing. Well, I would say check 'Okashi café' in the next town, maybe this picture is old, he could be there sweetie. Do you need directions?" She asked sweetly.

Riku wandered into the 'cake and sweets' shop, and bowed to the woman behind the counter who returned it with a nod.

"what is it today?" She smiled to him. He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah, I think just a regular chocolate cake." He frowned when he looked out. Axel's car sped by, and he cursed under his breath. He pulled up his hood and looked to her. "Sorry, I have to go." He said and ran from the shop. He got into his car, and peeled out, going the opposite direction. He pulled out his phone, laughing as he dialed a number.

"Dude, you weren't kidding. He really is out here. I just saw him drive by.. who would have guessed he was a good driver?" Riku asked when Axel picked up.

"whoa, wait, Sora can't drive?" Axel screamed.

"no, he doesn't have a license…" Riku said with a laughed. "Anyways, where can I go now?" He murmured.

"Maybe stop running?" Axel offered.

"…No… I can't stop, because…" He trailed and pulled his car over, turning on the radio. Axel huffed softly, Riku had lapsed into his usual silence. This only happened when he wanted to be depressed, so Axel stayed on the line.

Not a word passed between them. Axel listened through the phone to the loud radio, and riku had the phone laying in his lap, crying softly. If he kept running from Sora, it'd drive him to his own madness, but if he stayed there, he wouldn't be able to confront Sora..he laid his head on the cool steering wheel, his breathing quickening. Sora was riku's best friend, but so far, only Axel knew of this one problem Riku seldom had when he cried. Asthma.

"Riku!" Axel snapped. "Calm down." He ordered, and Riku quickly snapped his phone closed, covering his mouth in pain. It was hard for him to breathe, but did he really want to? Did he want to breath while Sora was looking for him, even though they could never be together?


End file.
